Pony Club Secrets:StarShine Jenna and the jump off
by Dustpelt
Summary: Natasha Tucker gets a new horse Star Shine Jenna. Issie is jealous. Within weeks the Chevalier Point pony club show jumping cup is taking place. Natasha and Issie battle it out causing dangerous stunts just to win the cup and a big secret is revealed...
1. Chapter 1

_**Pony Club secrets:Star Shine Jenna and the jump off**_

Chapter one

Issie walked to the chestnut mares stable. Blaze nickered friendlily and nudged her on the shoulder. "Hey Blaze." She said softly to the mare. She ran her hands through her long silky flaxen mane and admired her.

Issie had such a strong bond with this pony. She had been given Blaze from the ILPH and she was in such a wreck less state it was touch and go whether she would survive. But looking at her now she had made the right decision.

Issie slid the bolt on the stable door. Blaze's hooves rustled in the straw bedding as she stepped into the stable. She had hold of a white saddle pad and sleek jumping saddle. She gently placed the saddle pad and saddle on her back before gently easing up the girth and buckling it up. She then slipped on the bridle over the mares dainty face and then she quickly slipped on her own helmet before leading her out ready to mount up ready for her lesson with Avery.

In moments Issie was on Blaze's back. She reined Blaze to the sand school arena where Avery was standing whacking his leather crop against his side. Issie reached down and opened the gate latch and squeezed Blazes sides. Blaze obediently stepped in and to the side as Issie closed the gate. She then squeezed the mare's side and tapped her rump lightly with a schooling whip and Blaze was off. She briskly trotted round the ring. Her paces seemed to float as she posted up and down.

"Ok Issie now I want to do some jumping today and we don't have long as Natasha has booked the ring after us so…I have already got some jumps up at the far end when you feel ready just pop Blaze over the cross pole." Avery shouted out.

Issie sat for a few strides and tapped her leg against Blaze's side. Blaze eased into a canter, as she cantered she arched her neck proudly and whinnied out loudly. Issie looked at the jumps at the far end of the arena. There was a small cross pole jump, a small oxer with the front pole at 70cm and the back pole at 75cm and a brick wall. She hadn't Jumped Blaze in quite a while so she circled Blaze around the jumps before slowing into trot and picking up canter again. .

Clearing her thoughts she faced the mare towards the cross pole. As soon as the mare caught sight of the jump, her canter became unbalanced and it became harder and harder for Issie to get her to slow.

"Circle her away from the jump." Avery boomed. But Issie had other ideas.

Quickly tugging at Blazes reins, Blaze skidded to a halt in front of the cross pole.

Issie flew forward onto Blaze's neck. She wacked Blaze's rump with the whip. Blaze let out a squeal and reared up thrashing her legs. As Blaze landed back on all fours landed she saw Natasha Tucker ride up on her Palomino mare Goldbrush. Issie for a moment couldn't quite see what she was holding but as she strained her eyes she was holding up a hot pink coloured phone and before she realised Natasha Tucker had just filmed her incident. Issie's face filled with rage.

"Issie are you alright would you like to end the lesson now?" Avery asked her. Issie nodded her head. She slid off Blaze's back and marched up to the gate. Natasha's smile faded as she saw her.

"Thought you said Blaze was perfect, so much for a scruffy circus pony, I knew she didn't have that much talent. I bet I can easily jump those jumps." Natasha sneered in a snooty voice. She slipped her phone into her pocket and booted Goldbrush's sides and rode into the sand school. Goldbrush's eyes grew wide with panic as Natasha yanked her mouth in the direction of the jumps. She faced Goldbrush towards the cross pole. As Goldbrush was two strides away Natasha raised her crop and brought it down on the mares golden rump while screaming "Get up." Still the palomino managed a clean take off and tucked her hooves neatly over the jump. As Goldbrush landed she grunted and then fitted in three perfect lengthened canter strides before jumping the oxer clipping the poles ever so slightly. Then Natasha turned Goldbrush towards the biggest jump in the arena, the brick wall. Natasha kicked Goldbrush and brought her whip down making Goldbrush rush in to the fence. Natasha held her hard with her reins and tried to slow her down.

Just as poor Goldbrush was about to prepare herself to jump, a California Girls ring tone went off ringing loudly, it seemed to be Natasha's phone in her pocket. Goldbrush instantly rose up and kicked out her hind legs throwing Natasha clear off her back and dumping her in a crumpled heap on the other side of the wall on the floor. She lay there motionless. Issie dropped Blaze's reins in horror. Goldbrush was frantically galloping around the arena kicking up sand with her reins trailing behind.

Avery immediately ran over to Natasha. Just then she saw a dazed Natasha rubbing her head. It looked like Natasha seemed ok but Avery was concerned

"You just take Blaze back to her stable." Avery reassured her.

After Issie had groomed Blaze down and had given her feed she went back outside where an ambulance was waiting. Two paramedics were talking to Natasha. Issie could hear what she was saying.

"I am not hurt I am fine for the millionth time I just broke a nail that's all from that dumb stupid horse." She said snapping at them. She got up and left and picked up her half crushed phone. She punched in a number. "Mummy hello, get me a new horse and a phone nowww…and pick me up from this pony club dump!" Natasha screamed down the phone. As Natasha stormed out of Chevalier Point Pony Club, the ambulance and paramedics left.

When Issie walked through the house her mother was in the kitchen preparing Sweet and Sour chicken. She pulled off her riding boots and padded to the kitchen.

"I heard your lesson with Avery was hectic." Miss Brown chimed. Issie nodded. Her mother handed her plate with chicken and Issie took it to the dining table. Her mum joined her.

"Issie I need to tell you something important tomorrow you will be leaving school early…because Avery wants you to help out with Natasha's new horse." Her mother said. Issie gasped. _How could__ she already have a new horse? What's happened to Goldbrush? _Issie thought. She got up from the table and carried her dinner plate to the dishwasher and put it in. She then picked up the phone and called Kate.

"Bother they're out" Issie muttered under her breath. She then punched in Stella's number.

"Hello this is Stella speaking." Stella said on the other side of the line.

"It's me Issie, guess what Natasha is getting a new horse and I have to help her tomorrow great…that's gonna be so much fun NOT." Issie groaned.

Stella perked up. "OMG has she told you what this horse looks like?"

"Nope but come down afterschool to the pony club grounds tomorrow and then we could go for a hack." Issie suggested.

"I am definitely coming down I am so dying to see that new horse." Stella said. "Got to go now and finish my English assignment for tomorrow so bye." Stella hung up. Issie thought to herself. She hadn't even started her English assignment which was a creative descriptive task and it was due tomorrow.

"Mum I'm going to bed now." Issie shouted from her bedroom.

"Alright good night Issie" Her mother shouted.

Once alone in her bedroom she got out her pen and lined paper. She turned her lamp on and thought. She lay her head on her desk and closed her eyes. All Issie could see was blackness. Suddenly she heard a faint whinny. Her eyes fluttered open. She got up and pressed her face against the cold glass. It took a while for eyes to adjust as she peered into the darkness but she could make out a grey shape. Suddenly she realised it was Mystic, her beloved grey horse who had been killed in an accident over a year ago. He had thrown her clear of the truck by rearing up to it but unfortunately Mystic wasn't so lucky, but no matter what their bond was so strong he had never really left her. When Mystic usually appeared it usually meant there was trouble. Still in her clothes she had worn she opened her door and tiptoed past her mum's bedroom and down the stairs before pulling on some willies and heading out the door. It was a warm damp night and sure enough Mystic greeted her with a nuzzle. He didn't seem to be in a rush maybe there wasn't trouble after all.

So glad to see him, Issie wrapped her arms round the small dappled grey pony. She then vaulted up lightly onto his swayed back. She wrapped her hands into his coarse silvery mane and trotted up the drive onto the grassy verge. He swiftly began to canter. It felt like a dream. Mystic's hooves pounded quietly on the grass verge as they cantered. He quickened his stride as he headed down past Chevalier Point pony club and down the back road which led to River Paddock but Mystic kept going. Suddenly Mystic broke into a gallop. Issie was losing her grip holding on. Suddenly there was a wide ditch approaching, Mystic jumped and arced neatly before landing hard. Issie clung on to his neck and sat back up as e slowed down to a trot then a walk. He finally stopped back at Issie's house. Issie jumped off and gave him one last hug before she headed inside.

She couldn't understand why Mystic had galloped a circuit. What was he trying to tell her. Suddenly Issie got it. It was an idea for the creative descriptive task. She quickly rushed up to her bedroom and did her assignment. She was sure to get an A for this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Issie, Kate, Stella and Natasha were standing by the glamorous horse truck, Natasha's mum then emerged out with a beautiful glossy dark bay show pony. They all gasped in amazement at this beautiful mare. The beautiful mare had a pulled mane and a white snip on her nose and four sparkling white socks. Head to hoof she looked spectacular, one of the most prettiest ponies Issie had ever seen.

But Natasha took one glance and was not impressed. "Mum, I told you I didn't choose her." Natasha whined. "Plus she looks too small for me." Natasha eyed up the fifteen hand high mare. "I mean I bet she's useless and a pain to ride, I mean come on she looks like a pony who has just come out of some paddock."

"Natasha! She is an A grader show jumper and had a five stage vet check and was perfectly healthy, she has papers to prove her purebred breed and was the best out of the three horses we looked out. Her name is Star Shine Jenna, Jenna for short now come on why don't you saddle her up and take her for a ride with Issie, Stella and Kate." Her mum suggested.

Natasha grumbled. "I want to ride her by my self." So half an hour later Natasha was on Jenna's back circling the ring at a trot. Issie and the girls were watching from the fence. Natasha really yanked Jenna's mouth as she trotted round. Suddenly Natasha kicked Jenna's sides and Jenna moved into a beautiful extended trot. Foam was gathering round Jenna's mouth as she moved.

"Give her a whack with your crop, she needs to learn her lesson, you asked her to canter and she didn't." Natasha's mum yelled.

Issie watched in horror as Natasha then pulled Jenna into a halt. She gave the mare a hefty whack the whip. She held her tightly before jumping off her with a smug face. Jenna had her ears back and was clearly upset.

"Oh my god, did you see her just hit Jenna for no reason yesterday? It was just terrible" Stella boggled at Kate and Issie. They were at the pony club at a rally day and were waiting in the shade of the big chestnut tree mounted on their horses. Riders were buzzing about and amongst them she could see Natasha in the warm up ring hogging it as usual.

The riders all gathered next to Avery as he spoke to them.

Avery then spoke. "Write as you all know the competition season has started and in a months' time there is the annual Chevalier Point jumping club is taking place, where different pony clubs will be coming to compete and put forward their five best riders and a reserve forward for their team, there is a beginner division and an intermediate division. For those who have applied for the beginner section, please head off with your trainer Jacky who will be coaching you today." He paused as a long line of riders left. "For those who haven't applied you will be doing some mounted games on horseback. And the intermediate riders who have applied for the intermediate division you will be with me doing show jumping."

That left only nine riders with Avery. Issie riding Blaze, Stella riding Coco, Kate riding Toby, Ben riding Max, Dan riding Kismit, Annabel Willis riding her palomino haflinger Eddy, Morgan riding Jack, Natasha riding Jenna and Pip Miller riding her small dapple grey Storm.

Avery raised the jumps to a respectable ninety centre metres and made a course.

"Ok can you all warm up and jump these jumps while I assess you, please no crashes into anyone…Stella keep your heels down, Morgan give a bit more with your reins, Issie hold Blaze back a little use some half halts if she is gaining on speed, Kate don't let Toby get flat as he will knock the jumps, Annabel eyes up and over the jump you don't want Eddy to refuse, Ben don't look behind at the jump to see if you have knocked it down, Dan please don't jag Kismit in the mouth on landing, Pip look where you want to go next and kick him on to get a bigger stride…That's a lot better…Natasha perfect position and perfect canter. Ok that's enough, I have made my decision." He paused as they gathered round. "Right I am going to take Natasha, Dan, Kate and Issie and our reserve will be Pip Millers. Thank you everyone you can go and un-tack now."

As they piled off, Natasha couldn't stop boasting. "Stella looks like you aren't good enough what are you going to do about it I have the best horse and you know it…are you jealous, I bet you are, I mean look you have such a lazy horse who wont even pick up her hooves over the jumps, probabally why you demolished half of the anyway."

"Shut up Natasha, just cos you have a good horse you think you are better than everyone then I would prove it."

"Fine I will prove it." Natasha then tied up Jenna by the wooden hitching post and sat on the rug which had been laid out for lunch by her horse truck. Issie then tied up Blaze alongside Stella's chocolate bay mare and then sat on the tartan rug.

"Thanks for standing up for me against that snob Issie." Stella sighed.

"Forget that snob…I am hungry how about you Kate." Issie said.

"I am starving." Kate declared, looking at the ham sandwiches, grapes and chocolate brownies which were laid out by Issie's mum Miss Brown.

"Well tuck in, you have some dressage training after lunch with Avery." Miss Brown said.

The food was gone in ten minutes flat, the girls then headed up to the clubroom to buy some ice creams.

"Yay they have magnums, I am getting one of those" Kate said. Stella and Kate then took one each. Issie then saw a Fab, as she reached for it another hand had also grabbed it. The snooty blonde had hold of it.

"I wanted it." Natasha gave Issie a glare just like she had when Avery had announced that Issie was part of the show jumping team.

"Guys don't fight." Stella told them.

"Fine, then" Issie then let go of the Fab and left.

As the girls mounted up for their afternoon session with Avery, Issie was still in a dark mood. As she entered the ring Natasha was smiling as she trotted Jenna round. It looked like the mare was floating. But Issie noticed the mare was extremely tense and stiff and was chomping on the bit loudly as if she was on a hair trigger ready to explode but Natasha held her so firm it wasn't noticeable. Foam was gathering which was a sign of a nervous horse. Her ears were back. Issie stood by the fence where her mum was watching but her mother had no idea about horses.

"Isn't Natasha riding that horse beautifully wow That horse is a real stunner." Miss Brown breathed. Issie never got the chance to explain to her mum that this horse was nervous because Avery had gathered the nine riders together.

"Right guys I want to assess you on your dressage as well today, so when I call your name please can you show me a walk, trot, extended trot, canter and a square halt. You may wish to add any other moves like a leg yield. Right, Pip can you please go first?"

Everyone stood outside the arena while pip did a neat loop in walk then a twenty metre circle in trot, she then closed her legs on Storm's sides and Storm responded by lengthening his trot down the long side she then asked for a neat canter and then rode up the centre line before halting and saluting.

"Very nicely done, Pip. Can I know have…Natasha?" Avery said.

Natasha held Jenna tight and walked a neat figure of eight before stopping in the middle and doing a half pirouette in walk she then sprung into a collected trot chomping on the bit. Natasha's face was as sour as a lemon as she kicked Jenna's sides and she burst into a lengthened trot down the long side of the arena. She then leg yielded on the three quarter line before asking for a canter. Jenna suddenly bolted into canter but Natasha jabbed her with all her might. Jenna tried to shake her head loose but Natasha was gripping the reins as if they were iron. Sweat was foaming up on Jenna's reins as she powered around the arena. She then turned her down the centre line at a canter and halted her. Jenna was now trembling as she stood. There was a long pause as Natasha stood there. Issie was confused.

"I think she is trying to rein back Jenna" Stella told Issie.

That made a lot more sense, but instead Jenna was ignoring her signals. Natasha's face was getting frustrated as she tugged on the reins. Natasha suddenly gripped the reins tightly. Jenna danced beneath her as Natasha raised her pink crop and bought it down hard Jenna leapt off all four hooves and shook her head, she neighed loudly and suddenly took off. It was clear that Jenna was afraid of whips and as she plunged Avery blocked her path and she came skidding to a stop, Natasha then leapt off her and then tugged hard on the reins.

"Mum" Natasha yelled at her mum. "She uncontrollable in a snaffle, she needs a much harsher bit." Issie heard her yell.

"Yes Natasha darling we will talk to Ginty about it." Natasha's mother said calmly.

Avery stiffened as he heard Ginty's name being called but ignored the comment. "Write would you like to go next Issie?" Avery offered.


End file.
